gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Joy Rebels/Transcript
The Joy Rebels : : : "Move it! And don't forget to bring along the music player!" : : "I've got a bad filling about this oh man, I wet myself! Careful! Don't drop me Matt!" : : "Of course Ron. We're a "Tea'm" you know? : : : "Too tired to laugh huh?" "or did anyone get the joke at all?" : : : "Aha! To the supermarket" : : : "What a bad timing for free money" : : : "Okay" "So according to this Professor Simian-" : : "She's not a professor" : : "Well, then Doctor-" : : "She's not a doctor either" : : : "Whatever! According to this footage, the depressing music that we have in our music players can cure this bizarre joyfulness rampaging the county. All we have to do is keep sneaking until we reach the broadcasting station, go to the studio (or the radio room if that's what it's called) and play this music. Then when all of Elmore hears the music, they'll be cured…or I hope. Once we're there Lewis and I will go to the broadcasting station while Matt, you'll guard us with . If we're lucky we'll make it there without getting unnaturally joyful" : : "How about me? What do I do?" : : : "Erm You can carry this flashlight" : : "But I don't have hands" : : "No, you're going to have the flashlight inside you…how do I put this? We are gonna store the flashlight inside of you and that way you'll be carrying it" : : : "What obscurity was that!?" : : "Okay, calm down. Lets not get too scared or anxious. One of us should check it out-" : : "Ow you stepped on MY FACE" : . : : "Sorry dude, lets just try to stay calm. If we get scared or mad, you could attract them. It's sort of like negative attracts positive…you get the idea" : : : "Think… HAPPY! Think… Something thoughts" : : : "Walter, anything there?" : : : "Walter?" : : : "Ow! What was that?" : : : "Just checking. You weren't moving anymore" : : "Thank goodness you did that. I got attracted by that TV" : and : "Attacked???" : : "Att-R-act-ED. By a TV over there. I mean those commercials are too ridiculous to be ignored sometimes" : : "Its just a kid's girly commercial. Must've been left on in the outbreak. Meh. Other from that, aisle is clear" : : "Didn't know they sold these here. I thought this was just a food mart" : : "Alright, there must be something useful here" : : : "These speakers a gonna be useful" : : "Yeah, and I'll just take this TV, and this…for some of my experiments" : : "Game Station IV? Don't mind if I do" : : "Good thing I got no Klep-TEA-mania like my older granddad from my kettle's side" : : : "What? Don't you guys know any better than to steal and burden us? We got barely any bags to carry those so we'll only be bringing necessities!" : : "Done? Now lets go" : : "Hold on dude. First, lets get geared!" : : : "When did they start selling these here???" : : "Cool. I mean to say its cold, really. The tea inside me is so cool that I'm starting to feel cold you know" : : : "Well, let the big hot guns warm you up!" : : "Yeah, but no hands remember?" : : "Really? What are you gonna do with these things weapons? You'll still be huggable" : : "Could be useful. Besides, we could dress up, feel cool and look awesome while shooting some guys!" : : "Like in the movies? Yeah, that does sound cool...*whispering* and cruel for whoever comes in our way, but oh well" : : : "I call dibs on the heavy paintball machine guns!" : : "Mine's on the bazooka!" : : "Err I'll get anything, I guess" : : : "Chk-chk bang! Lock and loaded. Ronald, you can hold the ammo" : : : "Hey! At least give me some privacy here" : : : "These are the bomb!" : : : "ReadyeaeaAAAHHH! It BURNS!" : : "Is that your style?" : : "Nah, its camouflage. I mean if you look like one of them, then you might have more chances of not being noticed" : : "Dude, that won't work. Heard of the Wilsons? Tobias? Ring a bell? Well I saw Tobias infected yesterday and just a while ago I saw his parents dribbling rainbows" : : "Oh" : : : "Could've told me that sooner. Lets go!" : : : "See anything or anyone?" : : "Nope, super empty" : : : "I'm scared, I fear I might be flappable?" : : "If someone's more flappable than you, its me. Watch" : : : "Stick together team" : (who was about to faint of shock) and his flat head.}} : : "What the-?" : : : "That doesn't look good! Even the mart itself is infected!" : : "We can't stay here. Quick, to the back door!" : : : "I'm sorry my cousins, but in dark times only one can be the true fruit!" : : "Maybe you could play some depressing music right now?" : : "Good thinking!" : : : "AH!" : : : "AHHHH!!!! My cap! Its off and now my head's open! " : : "Did you mean open minded???" : : : "I think I can see the back door!" : : : "Take this you colorful joyful sanguines!!! YEAAAAHHHH!" : : : "Wha! You've got to be joking" : : "Good thing I got this bazooka!" : : : "Hmmm" : : "Oh come on!" : : : "I need more whipped cream!" : : : "Is this the end already?" : : : "Not today, my friend!" : : : "AAH! What was that about? I slip under the door, risk being attacked by the joy from outside without a weapon and unlock the door, then you throw a bazooka at me?" : : "Sorry, I was um…passing it to you for safekeeping" : : : "That was close" : : "Yeah, and I just found out I forgot to load my paintball gun" : : : "We should probably go-like NOW" : : : "Over there! I think I can see the radio station's tower. I think I know which route to take, the side alleys over there" : : : "Follow me-" : : : "Ow-AH! aha ha ha ha ha!" : : "Well that escalated quickly" : : "QUICKLY" : : : "Ah! Sorry, so sorry guys its nothing personal just saving our skins!" : : : "What the what was that??? Ron must have been infected by the supermarket projectiles!" : : : "Give me a paint grenade, and some more paint!" : : : "They were good friends" : : : "Okay, what's the plan?" : : "Ummmm…" : : "Well?" : : "Simple: we have to FLY to the radio station" : and : "…sounds effective and possible" : : "Now all we need is either a helicopter, or a jet-" : : : "His appearance disturbs me more than the fact that he can infect us… Oh wait, now that I think about it, those two facts bother me" : : "Well whatever you, just do stay calm, happy and think good thoughts" : starts thinking good thoughts: his birthdays; his girlfriend; his awesome computer; the fact that he's still uninfected with two friends watching his back. "Yes" he thought, "Thats something that makes me comfortable and a bit happy"...Then the thoughts become gloomier as his thoughts wandered. He thought of his birthdays growing up. Now that he thinks about it, he remembers that his last birthday was almost forgotten by his busy family. Then remembered that he actually had no girlfriend, and just pretended that his "girlfriend" was his girlfriend (since he never had any). His thoughts, now a literal raging thunderstorm went into the current world. He wondered will he survive? What if his friends are infected? What if he (Lewis) himself was infected? What if this was the end? What if he would never go places, get married, get a job, live to a ripe old age and-}} : : : "Lewis, think happy thoughts" : : "Yeah dude, I can hear your thoughts from over here and I can tell its like a signal #3 category typhoon in there!" : : "Ah, I… I… Am" : : "Happy, stay happy" : : "HAPPYVENTILATING!" : : : "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" : : "Oh come on! Lets take a way going around this block to the station!" : : : "I'm out of ammo!" : : "Here! Take my gun. Lets take the back door to the studio!" : : "Whatever man, save your breath and lets keep run-" : : "Well what'd you know, the entrance to the station!" : : "Finally! Its not the backdoor, but the main entrance'll have to do" : : "Lets get in!" : : : "Its locked... Hmmm" : : : "Matt, find a way to open the door! Matt?" : : "Right here!" : : : "Okay good. Why are you naked?" : : "Hey, the bandoliers are too thick to fit with me. Besides I'm always naked" : : : "AH! Look for a key quick!" : : "Here they come! Open-fire!" : : : "Where's the key Matt?! There must be some keys there!" : : : "A keister?" : : "NO! Not a keister, I said there must be some keys THERE!" : : : "I got a kiss!" : : "Open the door! NOW!" : : : "NO! A key like a key KEY!" : : : "Got it!" : and : "Yay! Finally!" : : : "WHY… YOU… LITTLE" : : "You know, you could just ask nicely and-" : : : "What took you so long?" : : "Well-" : : : "AHH! Get it off me! Gumballs I'm doomed! Leave me. Lewis give me the rest of your paint and grenades!" : : "Matt! We can't afford to lose you!" : : : "Okay, I guess we have no choice. It was nice working with you my friend!" : : : "I was infected anyway" : : : "And I shall sacrifice myself for honor, and joy!" *pulls out pin* "Wait no…for honor and glory! I hope you guys be happy…but not happy-happy-infected just plain normal hap-" : : : "Rest in peace" : : "He was a good soldier" : : : "Finally. We made it!" : : "Yeah! High five" : : : "FREEZE!" : : "Wha-?" : : : "If you hooligans move, I'll have no choice but to… Do something unpleasant" : : "Calm down sir, we're here to help" : : "Help me? Or help convince me to help YOU??? I'll have you know that I have been hiding here since those beasts nearly tore my friends up from their hugging! Every meal, all I eat are chocolate tablets and all I have is hot chocolate for a drink!" : : "Really? That sounds actually-We've got no time! They could be upstairs right now!" : : listens "Or not, its kinda silent-" : : : "Every man for himself little kiddies, I don't wan't any fugitives with a horde of huggers on their trail. Now get out and go find your own shelter!" : : "You don't understand! We have the cure and need to broadcast it to the whole city! If you just help us-" : : "Hey, one more word and I'll do something not-so-good. Leave now or face the actions of your consequences!" : : "We aren't going anywhere" : : : "Very well, you made me do this!" : : : "I warned you! chk-chk bang! bang!" : : : "So you think you can dodge my bullets? Lets see you dodge my bazooka" : : "I think this guy has lost it" : : "What?" : : "He's lost his sanity" : : : "We've wasted enough time already. Look sir, I'm so sorry I have to do this!" : : : "…" : : : "Okay, now lets check this room out. Can't turn on the lights because it'll attract joy and…okay! I've been to one of these rooms before, and-yeah okay cutting to the chase. So… Audio systems?" : : : "Check! Broadcasting systems…" : : : "Not-checked. We'll need these if we want to play the song to the whole city-but lets fix that later. What's really important is that we have the music! So, music player?" :{d|event||Lewis takes out something from his pocket. He hands it over to Walter. Walter takes the object. The object is smooth, and had no buttons. It turns out to be a touch-pad phone.}} : : "Lewis… Please tell me you didn't accidentally somehow swap this touch-phone with your music player?" : : "Oh… I guess I can't tell you…" : : "Well, the other one was knocked out at the mart. But good thing I got my own-" : : : "False alarm" : : "Meh. So as I was saying, good thing I got my own music-" : : : "Okay…definitely not a false alarm" : : : "Ah! What a nightmare! Whu…?" : : : "Okay quick, now for the broadcast-WAIT! This isn't a player" : : : "Its a portable Game Station…" : : "Watch out BEHIND YOU!" : : : "Here's the player!" : : : "WALTER!" : : : "Come on! At least I could try playing it right here right NOW!" : : : "We don't have time for this!" : : : "What the??? You let them in you treacherous fools! See! Look at what you-" : : : "Get off me you creepy sanguines! That tickles!" : : : "Ah well, who would have known that it would come to this…okay, here I gooooo!!!!" : : : "NGAYEGAHYHA!!!" : : : "NOOO!!! Must… Play… Not so… Flowers… YAHH!!" : : : "Aha… Ha… Ha ha hahaHAHA!!!!!!" : : Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Transcripts